Stupid to You, Funny to Me: Sunagakure Mission
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [NaruSaku] Naruto and Sakura are on a mission together and something stupid happens... and now they're stuck together for a extra few days, just the two of them! Various events will happen, including a battle. Humor and Romance of course.


**A/N: **_Hellooooo my favorite readers and new ones (I hope lol) :D! This is a very random idea I had inspired by reading tons and tons of other NaruSaku fanfics honestly. I really wanted to try more humor in my stories rather than just sappy romance xD (but I'm one of those emotional girls... so it will always end up being romance, hah!). Well, this has both actually..._

_Also, sorry for this extremely late update... I have to update my other fics as well as new ideas in my head. Just started school again last week, and... I can't lie, been watching Fairy Tail and I'm obsessed xD. Expect some NaLu and GrUvia fics soon, all you Fairy Tail lovers... Hehehehehe._

_ANYWAY, back to NaruSaku. __In short, Naruto and Sakura are on a mission together and something stupid happens... Need I say more xP?_

_I also believe this is going to be about a three or so chapter fic... I realized my idea may be too long for just a single run-on oneshot haha. And I also don't want to cut anything short. I will update as soon as I can, I just have a lot going on in life right now...!_

...

...

...

**Full Summary: **_[NaruSaku] Naruto and Sakura are on a mission together and something stupid happens... and now they're stuck together for a extra few days! Various events will happen, including a battle. Humor and Romance of course._

**Time Period:** _I guess sometime after the Pein arc, but before the war? Naruto doesn't have Bijuu mode yet... But Kurama is starting to warm up to him. I don't want him to be that evil in this story; it's supposed to be full of humor!_

**Notes:**

**_Kurama's thoughts_**

_Naruto's/Sakura's thoughts_

_Emphasis/_Emphasis

...

...

...

_Alas, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading ^^._

**Original:** 12/13/12

**Update:** 02/03/13

**Copyright:** Kishimoto-san...yus.

NarutoxSakura

**Stupid to You, Funny to Me:**

**Sunagakure Mission**

_By: darkdreamerx_

**Chapter 1**

_The Scroll_

* * *

...

...

...

They were sitting by a campfire in the forest outskirts on a "Super-Top-Priority" mission, by themselves.

The two partners of Team Seven were supposed to deliver an important scroll to the Kazekage; Gaara.

"What was stupid?" her blonde teammate asked, tone curious.

"No, it's nothing... Nevermind." She waved him off with her hand, aggravated. She'd forgotten something really, _really _important in her bag.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, "Tell me...what was really stupid?" Her back was turned to him so he leaned closer, trying to take note of what she was doing.

"Ugh...nothing I said already! Drop it before I hit you!" Her eyes grew heated as she turned around and glared at him.

He shuddered, but opened his mouth anyway. "That's okay. Just tell me." He looked at her expectantly, smiling all the while.

_Why can't she just TELL ME already?_

"Naruto," the kunoichi growled, "STOP ASKING ME!" Her fist connected with his face and he was sent swiftly into the trunk of a redwood.

Feeling satisfied with the punch, Sakura coaxed her vision and returned her gaze to the bag in her lap. _How could I have forgotten something as important as that? _Her inner self was throwing kicks, but she didn't have the patience to fight with her. Sighing she thought, _this has got to be a bad joke._

"Sa...Sakura-chan...that hurt! You didn't have to do it so hard..." Naruto grumbled from a few feet away, his sandals sliding against the dirt as he walked back to their set up. His hand was clutching his cheek, rubbing the sore spot. His pout was prominent on his lips as he plopped down in front of his pink-haired friend. He dropped his hand and crossed his arms, looking into her puzzled emeralds. He studied her for a few seconds, wondering what she was fussing over. _That was a lot harder than usual..._

"What do you want?" She asked with vexation, allowing her eyes to fall on his cheek. It was already swollen and beginning to bruise.

_Well... M__aybe I shouldn't have hit him that hard._

"Heal me 'ttebayo..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"My face is throbbing...and I think you messed my jaw up. At least my back doesn't hurt though..." He winced.

_Talking kind of hurts... Damnit._

Pink brows creased. "I don't need to heal you. I punch you all the time and your wonderfully talented kyuubi takes care of that."

Naruto perceived a growl in his head but dismissed it easily. "Sakura-chan, please." His voice was persistent, not in the least bit joking.

"What? Jeez, I don't get it. You say you're supposed to be strong and resilient and all that crap and then you go and get socked by me and you need me to heal you for _that_?!"

He didn't feel like explaining himself anymore because his mouth hurt—so he just nodded. He watched her expression darken and then twist into a shaking of the head and finally, rolling eyes. Inwardly, Naruto smiled. _Yay! _

"Fine," she huffed. She grasped his chin and turned his face sideways.

_Actually, it's really swollen... Ugh._

The kunoichi's features softened from Naruto's peripherals and he felt smug. He blushed a little, feeling Sakura's chakra enter his skin and start the repairing process. Her hands were gentle and proficient, conveying her knowledge of healing with grace. _This feels nice..._

She watched his face wince once more, knowing the tender muscles of his jaw were re-aligning. Biting her lip, she decided to apologize. "I'm... I'm sorry Naruto. You just got me so mad but it's my fault for being stupid so I'm sorry." All her words came out rushed and somewhat intangible, but she was definitely not going to repeat herself.

A few minutes later, the operation was finished and Sakura removed her hands from their ministrations. The Jinchūriki exhaled quietly, rotating his jaw and grinning at the results.

_Perfect as always, that's my Sakura-chan!_

Said girl looked at him expectantly. "Well? Is it better?"

"Of course. Thank you Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, and then remembered her words from before. "And you don't need to apologize, I know I'm always annoying so... eheheheh!" He laughed, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

_Man, I'm totally stupid in her eyes._

"Well, you're not _always_ annoying... But most of the time." She said, her lips curving upward into a small smirk. Sakura listened to the huge sigh that escaped her comrade and looked at his dejected posture. _Shoulders slumped and everything, huh? Everything I say affects him so easily... I wonder if that's a bad thing? _The girl laughed at her own thoughts and at the sight of him, and then sighed herself, though not as heavily.

Naruto's eyes grew concerned at the sudden change in her her demeanor. "Hey... Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

A rustling of leaves from a nearby tree reached their ears suddenly and both shinobi instantly threw kunai in the direction. A "hoot" was heard and the mammal flapped it's wings and disappeared from their sight. They both sighed again, this time in unison.

"An owl... Really?" Sakura grumbled, frowning.

"Hah! This always happens, ne Sakura-chan?"

Sapphire pools glittered in the now visible moon light. Emerald fixated themselves inside there, lost in some other world.

_I wonder if he'll be mad...? Oh...his eyes...look so beautiful at night... _

"Uh... Erm... Sakura-chan? What are you looking at?" Naruto squirmed under her gaze, his face taking a red hue.

"What?" Sakura blinked stupidly for a few seconds, her composure disembodied from herself. She then noticed Naruto's face and the color it possessed and in that moment jerked her eyes from his and found the tree to her right _quite_ interesting. "N—Nothing! Jeez, are you thinking something perverted?"

"O—Of course not 'ttebayo!" He pouted for the second time that night, his lip pushed out to her dramatically. "I'm not like Ero-sennin at all!"

"Sure you're not," Sakura replied dryly.

_Even though I know you aren't like him at all... _

"Sakura-channnn!"

"Stop whining already! How old are you, seriously?"

"Sixteen," the Jinchūriki grumbled. He shifted his legs to sit Indian style, resting his hands on his knees. Sapphire peered at the kunoichi, observed her uncomfortable posture and began to wonder what she was thinking.

_There's something she's obviously not telling me... I think SHE'S the one not acting her age._

Naruto's voice broke the impending silence, "Sakura-chan...are you going to tell me what was stupid yet?" His teammate finally peeled her eyes away from the tree, that in fact, was actually very boring, and bestowed themselves on his inquisitive gaze.

"Yeah..." She paused, sighing again. Then she took a quick breath and opened her mouth to finish, "Can you summon a toad?"

"Ehhhh? Why?" The blonde gaped at her.

"It's not really an absurd question. Can you summon one or not?"

"B—But Sakura-chan...there's no danger. Why would I summon one?"

"Naruto!"

He cringed at her voice and she frowned. Her tone was harsher than she'd intended, but she continued anyway. "I need you to summon one that can take a scroll back to the village. Can you do that?" She eyed him impatiently, watching the ever changing expressions on her companion's profile. Naruto's face finally settled, taking on a perturbed look.

"You have to tell Baa-chan something?"

"Something like that..."

"It can't wait until the mission is finished?"

"No...it really can't Naruto," she replied, aggravated with his questions already. _I should just tell him, this is wasting time._ "You know the scroll we're supposed to bring to Gaara-sama?"

Naruto nodded, adding a "Yeah?". A blonde eyebrow raised, awaiting her next line with curiosity.

"Well..."

"...Well?"

Sakura sighed, clearly frustrated. "Somehow it was forgotten and we have to tell the Hokage-sama to send it to us." The words were rushed and poorly delivered, but she knew Naruto understood when his back hit the grass and he started to snicker to himself. Her fists clenched in annoyance as she stood up, striding slowly over to his spot.

"Naruto," she ground out. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IT'S SERIOUS!" Reaching her destination with a beating in mind, she threw her fist below her at the laughing body. And to her dismay, and surprise, he'd evaded the punch and rolled to her right. The ground shook on impact, but it remained in tact since she hadn't used much chakra. And to _further_ her dismay, he was still laughing.

"Ahahah I—I'm sorry hahaha... Sakura-chan!" His face stretched in a wide grin, practically tears in his eyes. One question flitted through his mind: _Why wasn't she laughing too?_

"_Naruto!_ Seriously, stop laughing before I hit you again! And this time... I won't miss." The last part was added with malicious intent, and Sakura held her ground; fist ready.

"O.K. Sakura-chan. You don't have to go crazy...!" Naruto said, suppressing another laugh.

"Whatever. Just do it already. It's bad enough I have to be here alone with you for an extra _two_ days while we wait for the scroll." Sakura mumbled, groaning in exasperation with a frown on her face. "I hope Gaara-sama forgives us... Actually, Temari-san may be more menacing..." Sakura sighed, shaking her head repeatedly while Naruto watched. He sat up, finally done with his plight.

"Don't worry, Gaara won't care. And Temari is no match for me—so it's alright Sakura-chan!" He grinned, pleased with his conclusion. "_And_," he improvised, a sly grin on his face, "we can pretend it's a date!"

"Uh-huh..." His teammate sighed again, shaking her head no to his last sentence. "Shut up with that already... Aren't you tired of asking me?"

Naruto frowned. "Sakura-chan," he started, in front of her face now. "I'll never be tired of asking you..." He decided it was best to drop that subject, so he steered the conversation elsewhere. "You sure like sighing. Are you okay?" His expression was worried, concern etched in his eyes.

_Even if it's not a date, I still get to spend time with you..._

Sakura blinked, unaccustomed to their new proximity. She stammered, suddenly turning red. "I—I'm fine... Why are you so close to my face?"

A hand gently felt her forehead, blue eyes narrowing. "You're warm."

Sakura froze, her heart beginning to quicken. "B-Because you're too close to me!" And in the same breath, she shoved him away.

_The hell is this?_

He lost his balance and fell over on his back with a loud "Augh!". The blonde scrambled to his hands and shot her a pointed look. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You're a perv!"

"I am _not_ 'ttebayo! I just thought you were acting weird!" he exclaimed, sitting up in front of her again—but this time with a safe distance between them.

"Naruto. Summon the toad." The statement left no room for quarrel.

"Okay, okay!" The Jinchūriki muttered, bringing a hand to his mouth after a few signs. He broke the skin of his thumb with his teeth and shoved his palm against the floor. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" he shouted, and a cloud of white smoke transpired and surrounded his arm. The two Team Seven members watched as it cleared.

"Naruto-sama..." a throaty voice said. A toad, about the size of two hands placed adjacent, addressed her comrade with respect. Sakura noted the skin color, under the onyx-colored vest it wore around it's body, was a deep red. The relatively small eyes were yellow—similar to the color of Naruto's own in sage mode.

"Gamachisai, I need a favor."

The small toad nodded, awaiting the request. Looking at Naruto, Sakura noticed his foolishness had completely disappeared. He already had a scroll in hand and used his blood to finish writing a short message before he spoke again. "Can you bring this to Tsunade-Baa-chan? It's urgent. I need a scroll from her quickly to bring to the Sunagakure. We're on a mission!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, watching Naruto's stern expression. _Wow, he kind of looks cool like that. _Sapphire eyes met emerald and the kunoichi jerked her gaze back on the toad, blushing a second time.

_Damnit, Naruto!_

Said guy furrowed his brows. _I really wanna know what she's thinking..._ He bent down and attached the scroll to the toad's back, making sure it was secure before standing vertically once more. "O.K.! We're counting on you Gamachisai!" A thumps up and huge grin made Sakura mentally slap herself.

_Ugh...trying to be Rock Lee...that baka._

"I'll be as quick as I can, Naruto-sama." he croaked, and then disappeared with a few quick hops into the foliage.

The teenagers watched the rustling leaves until the forest grew quiet. After a while, Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned at the sky.

Sakura questioned his action. "Why are you so happy? We're stuck here until your toad friend comes back."

"I know. And I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else," Naruto replied, his grin widening further.

Pupils dilated with shock, construing the pink-haired kunoichi speechless. His verbatim managed to give her butterflies and _blush_, yet again. What was that, the third time that day already?

_Why is he doing this to me!?_

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm hungry. Let's go find a river so we can boil some water and have ramen!"

Recovering from the intrusive butterflies, Sakura scowled. She was better at being angry, anyway. "Is that _all_ you think about, Naruto?" she asked, incredulous.

_Why...am I stuck on this ridiculous mission with him again?_

The blonde frowned, sapphire depths losing some vitality. "Well—"

"Forget it. Let's go. I guess I'm pretty hungry myself... It's been a long day." Sakura began walking in one direction and then realized she had no idea where a source of water was located. Feeling dumb made her hesitate, but she opened her mouth anyway to ask Naruto.

But, no words came out when he grasped her hand. Red ink adorned golden eyes that glowed at her; her comrade was in sage mode.

"There's a river this way, I can sense the life around there," he said, and then pulled her forward before she could take her hand back. They dodged tricky roots and ducked low branches. Evaded tripping over fallen logs and unwanted stumbling—until they blundered into a fairly open clearing.

The moon reflected the missing light into Sakura's eyes and she softly gasped. The river before them was beautiful, an ethereal image of mother nature's creations. Willows dipped low against the silver water, sharing life through it's limbs. In the distance, faded mountains painted the horizon. It was a mixture of orange and blue, and now as the sun was setting, Sakura's mouth couldn't close properly. _Wow..._

Stuck in a state of marveling, the kunoichi failed to notice Naruto's hand still holding hers.

After a few minutes, Naruto cleared his throat. "Um... Sakura-chan... A—As much as I like this... I really want to eat."

His voice broke her stupor, allowing her body to react to his words. Her hand suddenly gripped his hard, and then pulled away as if scalded. _Another_ blush, unwanted, stained her cheeks. _What the HELL is wrong with me today?! _Without saying anything, Sakura stepped closer to the river. When there was only a few feet from her and the water, she plopped down. A bit more silence dared her eyes to lock onto Naruto's, who'd been watching her since she'd let go of his hand._  
_

"Well, aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Ye—Yes I am!" the Jinchūriki answered quickly, hurrying over to his teammate. He sat down next to her and opened one of the bags he'd brought with him. His hands searched around for what seemed like centuries to Sakura, and then finally, his rummaging stopped. Defeated sapphire blinked up at perplexed emerald, obvious communication needed between the pairs.

"Wha...What's wrong Naruto?"

A disheveled frown answered her before he'd even explained it. "I...forgot the ramen..."

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo...what do you guys think? I have what's going to happen in my head... just gotta write it down! Maybe some sort of fight will happen before they get the scroll... hehehehe. And I don't mean a lover's quarrel. Okies, until next time (which will hopefully be soon)... thanks for reading :D !_

_Also, **note****: **I made up Naruto's summoning toad because the one during the Pein arc had been killed... so I used "Gama" which means "Toad" and "Chisai" which means "Small" ... yes, very original xD. All of the toad's in Naruto start with Gama, so I just followed their lead... He's a cool toad xP._


End file.
